1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a system and method for auditing a retail system and, more particularly, to a system and method for auditing a system that provides credits for selected products.
2. Description of Related Art
Discount coupons are a popular means to stimulate sales of products such as grocery store items. In 1992, approximately 310 billion coupons were distributed and 7.7 billion coupons were redeemed, saving customers $4 billion. It has been estimated that in-store couponing coupled with advertising increases sales by 544%. Typical coupon marketing schemes, however, are susceptible to fraud by unscrupulous retailers that misredeems coupons, requesting reimbursement payments by presenting coupons to the clearing house, even though no corresponding products are purchased.